


Una Poción de Amor

by ShippingTrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Scheming Slytherins, Spanish Translation, Unrequited Love, love potions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrain/pseuds/ShippingTrain
Summary: La Casa Slytherin, más específicamente Pansy y Blaise no les ha hecho gracia el comportamiento de Draco últimamente. Se ha decidido que el castigo perfecto sería darle a Draco una poción de amor que lo haría actuar como un cachorrito enamorado cerca de Potter. No pasa nada y los Slytherins no deducen el porqué.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Una Poción de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Love Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276499) by [Liepe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe). 



“Ugh, ¡lo voy a matar!” enfureció Pansy. Lanzándose sobre la silla opuesta al sofá donde Blaise se encontraba descansando mientras leía una revista de Quidditch.  
  
“¿Draco?” preguntó Blaise distraídamente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a Pansy.

“Por supuesto Draco”, espetó Pansy. “¡Está siendo un cretino insufrible!”

Blaise asintió perezosamente de acuerdo, después de haber sido victima del mal humor de Draco en el último par de semanas. No tiene idea de lo que provocó a Draco esta vez, Merlín sabe que se necesita muy poco para hacer que Draco hechice a quien se atreva a _mirarlo_ estos días. Theo se rehúsa a dormir en el mismo dormitorio con él hasta que Draco se calme y resuelva su mierda.

El silencio pronto cayó, roto por el ocasional cambio de página. Para Pansy, fue un silencio melancólico, lleno de intensiones asesinas y rabia. Blaise se preguntó brevemente que pudo haber hecho Draco para molestar a Pansy, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba y se abstuvo de preguntar.

“Blaise,” dijo Pansy, rompiendo el silencio, con una enfermizamente dulce voz que activó las campanas de advertencia inmediatamente en la cabeza de Blaise.

“¿Hmm?” Blaise Murmuró, pasando casualmente una página tratando de parecer indiferente.

“¿Qué te parece si le enseñamos una lección a nuestro pequeño Drakey?”

Blaise finalmente miró a Pansy con una ceja levantada y lo que vio retorcido en su rostro fue la sonrisa más malvada y francamente _Slytherin_ que jamás haya visto.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?”

<3 <3 <3

Fue Theodor quien finalmente sugirió la idea de la poción de amor, ya que todas sus otras ideas tenían un defecto fatal u otro problema. Blaise casi reía con una alegría maligna ante la idea y Pansy podría besarlo por su brillante idea. Todos acordaron que el objetivo sería Potter, ya que haría que los resultados fueran mucho más satisfactorios al ver a Draco locamente enamorado del Chico Dorado, aunque Blaise parecía más a favor de Weasley.

Conseguir la poción de amor fue estúpidamente simple, gracias a los gemelos Weasley disfrazando la poción como perfume, todo parte de su sistema de envíos. Filch no sospechó nada.

Pansy apenas tuvo que ocultar el hecho de que ella era la dueña de una poción de amor, ya que todos la compraban con la esperanza de ponerla discretamente en la bebida de Harry Potter o en algunos chocolates, como era la idea de Romilda Vane, para que él pidiera uno en la Fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn. Pansy se burló de los patéticos intentos de las chicas de conseguir el corazón de El Niño Que Vivió.

La segunda parte del plan es hacer que Draco beba la poción. Blaise y Pansy sabían que prepararle un café a Draco, con la poción de amor, y dárselo como muestra de su amistad solo haría que Draco sospechara mucho, y probablemente haría que Crabbe lo bebiera. Sería muy divertido ver a Crabbe loco por Potter, pero derrotaría el punto de castigar a Draco. Pansy guardó esa idea para su posterior uso, ya que tenía mérito.

Al final, fue el simple intento de verte la poción en el jugo de calabaza de la mañana de Draco cuando no estaba prestando atención. Fácil, porque Draco ha estado muy distraído últimamente. Pansy se preocupó por él porque ha adelgazado y han aparecido manchas negras debajo de sus ojos por muy poco sueño, demasiado oscuras para que cualquier hechizo o poción las oculte. Pansy ha intentado preguntarle a Draco que le pasa, Blaise también, pero se niega a contarles y simplemente desaparece todo el día con Crabbe y Goyle.

Todo el sexto año de Slytherin observó discretamente a Draco desayunar ese día, sonriendo secretamente los unos a los otros. El rumor del plan ya se estaba esparciendo, todos de acuerdo en que esa era la mejor manera de castigara Draco por hechizarlos con algunos de los maleficios más desagradables. Crabbe y Goyle eran los únicos que no sabían, ya que esos dos no podían guardar un secreto incluso si las panaderías de todo el mundo dependieran de ello.

<3 <3 <3

“¿Estás viendo algo diferente?” susuró Blaise a Pansy mientras trabajaban en la poción más nueva y el profesor Slughorn estaba adulando a Potter. Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

“No entiendo, debería estar mirando a Potter y dibujando pequeños corazones con ‘H+D’ dentro de ellos.”

Blaise y ella miraron intensamente la espalda de Draco. Hasta ahora no ha habido cambios en el comportamiento de Draco; sigue tan malhumorado como siempre, si no más, lo que hizo que el remordimiento que Pansy tenía sobre el darle la poción a Draco de evaporara. Ahora no podía esperara que se convirtiera en un cachorrito enamorado.

“¿Crees que estaba defectuosa?” preguntó Pansy luego de un rato. “La poción, digo.”

Blaise no se veía convencido por esta teoría. “Lo dudo, estamos hablando de un _producto de los Weasly._ Si vertiste toda la picón, ¿verdad?”

Pansy asintió, frunciendo el ceño confundida. La poción debería haber tenido efecto en Draco hace al menos media hora, pero no había pasado absolutamente nada.

“Hey.” Millicent se inclinó hacia adelante desde su asiento detrás de ellos, Blaise y Pansy se giraron hacia ella y Millicent susurró: “¿Ya le dieron a Draco la poción de amor?”

“Se la dimos en el desayuno,” Blaise confirmó.

Millicent se veía con dudas. “¿Están seguros? Porque no parece que no hayan hecho.”

Todos miraron la espalda de Draco con perplejidad.

<3 <3 <3

Llegó la cena y sin cambios en la actitud de Draco todo el día. Comió un poco de la cena, que era más de lo que había estado comiendo últimamente, y se quedó allí sentado, mirando fijamente la mesa durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Pansy hace tiempo que dejó de molestar a Draco para que comiera más, porque todos sus esfuerzos le conseguían miradas de muerte y maleficios que están en el lado más sucio de las cosas. Pansy y Blaise han tratado de incluirlo en sus conversaciones varias veces, incluso mencionando el nombre de Potter para ver su reacción, con la esperanza que al menos suspiraría soñadoramente. En su lugar, Draco se burló de ellos y rodó los ojos.

Toda la casa quedó muy decepcionada y enlistó este experimento como un completo fracaso del que ninguno de ellos volvería hablar. Jamás. Porque hacerlo les daría vergüenza a todos.

Vieron a Draco ponerse de pie y salir del Gran Comedor, estaban a punto de volver a sus propias cenas decepcionados, pero no sin antes ver a Draco mirando a Potter, la mirada de su rostro hizo que Pansy se quedara sin aliento.

Era la expresión más suave que jamás habían visto en Draco, una sin máscara ni persianas, de anhelo y deseo sin jamás conseguirlo. Era vulnerable, abierta e increíblemente desgarradora de observar.

Y tan rápido como llegó esa mirada, se fue, y la fachada de Malfoy volvió a su lugar como si nunca se hubiera resbalado. Draco salió y no miró hacia atrás.

Pansy y Blaise se quedaron en silencio aturdidos, mientras el mundo continuaba como si nada importante y crucial acabara de suceder.

“No crees que la poción de amor no funcionó porque…” Blaise se detuvo lentamente, indefenso, poco dispuesto a terminar la oración.

“Oh, Draco,” susurró Pansy suavemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, me dio por traducir una fic de Drarry y esta está bien deprimente y me encanta. Por fin alguien me dio permiso para traducir su fic xD.


End file.
